Love or Baseball?
by Raven Carmichael
Summary: What if Lindsey never came back to Ben? Will Ben ever get Lindsey to come back to him? Read, you know you want to. Rated T to be safe and for foul language. Reader discretion is strongly advised.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first "Fever Pitch" fanfiction and hope you enjoy. Remember, constructive comments and reviews are good, flames are not! Warning: This fanfic contains foul language. Reader discretion is _strongly_ advised.

* * *

I'm sitting at the bar with the guys, trying to recover from the devastation that our Red Sox has lost yet another game. Troy was going on about how the team is never going to come back from this and that it's all over for the Red Sox. I sat beside him, drowning in my own disappointment for the team. We then saw a couple of Red Sox players eating at a table near the bar and we were shocked to see them eating like everything's normal after all that's happened. Then it dawned on me. Baseball's just a job to these guys. It's what they do for a living and that it's not something that one needs to obsess over. "_Guess Lindsey was right_. _I _did _hurt her_. _I have to go talk to her_, _I have to make this right_." I thought to myself as I came to the realization that I'm a complete idiot for becoming a die-hard Red Sox fan and for allowing this obsession to come between me and the woman I love.

"It's official! I'm an idiot!" I said as I got up from my bar stool, grabbed my coat and left the bar for Lindsey's apartment building. As I went up the stairs, I heard voices coming from the apartment. I rang the doorbell and when the door opened, instead of Lindsey, it was a guy that I've never seen before was standing before me in the doorway. "Can I help you?" The man asked. It took me a few minutes to gather my thoughts as I couldn't believe that Lindsey had moved on so quickly. "Is...is Lindsey…who are you?" I asked, still not believing that I had lost my Lindsey for good. "I'm Patrick. Who are you?" The man replied. "I'm Ben." I answered. "Can I talk to Lindsey please?" I inquired again. Just as the last word left my mouth, I saw Lindsey as she made her way toward the door. She looked as beautiful as ever with her hair permed and wavy. My heart melted at the sight of her but then it started to break again as I remembered why we're not seeing each other anymore.

I had wanted to prove to Lindsey that she's more important to me than the Red Sox so on the night of the Yankees game, I went with Lindsey to her friend Robin's birthday party. The theme was "The Great Gatsby" and everyone dressed up in costumes from the year 1922. We had a wonderful time as we danced the night away and I tried my hardest to not think about the game. Molly's husband Steve was surprised that I'm not at the Yankees game as I watched Lindsey talk to another friend of hers. I told him if the Yankees looked that good in a dress, I'd be at the game. As we left the party to get the car from the valet, I overheard on the radio that the game was still on. Lindsey started to apologize for making me miss the game but I just brushed it off and said "It's just a game." even though on the inside I am torn apart as the valet told me that the Sox were losing 7-0 to the Yankees.

After getting the car from the valet, Lindsey and I went back to her apartment and after some passionate lovemaking, I was on Cloud 9. I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face as I slowly came back down to Earth and whispered to the beautiful woman lying next to me that this night might be the greatest night of my life. She smiled that cute little smile of hers as she kissed me with all the love she had for me and asked if I wanted some food. I agreed and she slowly got out of bed and made her way toward the kitchen.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. I picked up the receiver and it was Troy but I could hardly hear him over all the noise in the background. I barely made out what he was saying but from the excitement in his voice, I put two and two together. The Red Sox won against the Yankees as they came back from losing 7-0 at the bottom of the ninth inning and scored 8 runs and 10 straight hits. As my friend babbled on and on about how this was the greatest night in the history of Fenway Park, I was devastated and angry at myself for missing the greatest game ever. I had never missed a Red Sox game in 11 years and now, after meeting Lindsey, things started to change and I fell in love with her.

Yet a part of me is telling me that if I had never gone back to Ryan Meyrson, the company where Lindsey worked, after taking a few students of mine on a tour to ask her out, then I wouldn't have missed the game. I then grabbed the remote, hung up the phone, and turned on the television. The people of Boston were celebrating like crazy in the streets and reporters were saying how the ticket stubs to the game are being sold for $200 on the street, a nun was dancing on top of a vehicle and police officers were drinking beer with underage children. I held my head in my hands as waves upon waves of disappointment and regret washed over me. "_Out of all the games that I could have missed I had to miss this one_." I thought miserably as I got out of bed, put some clothes on and went to join Lindsey in the kitchen.

She was singing a nameless tune to herself as she prepared omelets for the two of us. I informed her that the Red Sox had won the game and she happily stated that this night really _is_ my night. I then told her that the Red Sox scored 8 runs in the bottom of the ninth inning to win 8-7 against the Yankees and that I had missed the greatest game ever. "I never miss a game. _Ever_. This is a nightmare, no wait, it's beyond that, it's like a punishment from God or something." I started to rant as Lindsey looked on, the smile gone from her beautiful face. "Two minutes ago, you said that this night is the best night of your life." Lindsey said, her voice laced with sadness and disappointment.

"Yeah, two minutes ago it _was_!" I yelled at her. "Hey, I didn't tell you _not_ to go." Lindsey said, taken aback from my sudden outburst. "No, no, of course not. You had nothing to do with it. I just suddenly had a goddamn whim after 11 fucking years of never missing an inning to suddenly not go to a Yankees game!" I screamed as I punched the bathroom door in frustration. "You said when we left Robin's birthday party that "It's only a game". Why are you making such a big deal out of this?!" Lindsey asked, her own anger rising. "That's great, just fucking great! Pile it on! Kick me when I'm down! That's just goddamn great!" I retorted angrily. "It's just a _game_!" Lindsey said, her anger getting the best of her. "Well _clearly_ it's not _just a game_! If it wasn't, obviously I wouldn't _care_ about it this much!" I yelled. "23 years! 23 fucking years! Name me something that you have cared about in the last 23 years!" I challenged, my anger reaching its' peak.

Lindsey then started to cry and said that there isn't anything that she wanted in 23 years because 23 years ago she was only 7 years old and if she still had wanted to marry Scott Baio, she would think that her life went terribly wrong. "I just thought that tonight would be so different." Lindsey said through her sniffles. "You broke my heart Ben." was the last thing she said before she walked past me and closed her bedroom door shut. I tried to apologize to her for being such an asshole about this whole Red Sox thing but she wouldn't hear of it. I quietly opened the door, like a child that's being reprimanded for being bratty, grabbed my clothes from the floor, put on my dress pants and shoes and left the apartment. I gazed longingly at the building, knowing that my Lindsey is hurting because of me. I then turned my gaze back onto the street as I made my way back to my own apartment.

I was brought back to the present as I heard Lindsey saying to Patrick that she's going to talk to me for a bit. Patrick nodded, turned and left us alone at the doorway. Lindsey closed the door behind her as we stood face to face in the hallway. "So, were you having a party in there?" I asked, trying to ease the tension. "No, it's a work thing and a bunch of us came here after. Carrie and Ezra are here too." Lindsey replied in an emotionless voice. "Are...are you on a date?" I asked. "No, Ben. I told you, it's a work thing." Lindsey said irritably. "Oh, so it's a double date. Great, that's just great." I said, not catching the part about the work thing as my mind jumped to the conclusion that Lindsey doesn't love me anymore and has moved on. "_Maybe this Patrick guy could be what she needs_." I thought miserably. "Ben, what are you doing here?" Lindsey asked with her arms crossed. "I wanted to talk to you. About us. I can't believe that you're on a date!" I said, my mind still jumping to conclusions. "What is there to talk about?" Lindsey said as memories from that fateful night came back full force.

A few minutes of silence went by before I finally summoned the courage and said, "I _love_ you Lindsey and I want to give this another chance." My voice filled with hope that Lindsey would take me back and then everything would be back to normal. Lindsey didn't answer. "Did you hear me?" I asked, making one last feeble attempt at repairing our relationship. "Ben…" Lindsey started to say. "Look," I said, cutting her off. "You go on your date, I'll hang out here and when you're done, we'll get married." I said excitedly. "No, I don't think so Ben." Lindsey said sadly. "This isn't you. This is the Other Guy." "What other guy?" I asked with confusion. "It's October. The Red Sox are one game away from elimination. You're becoming Winter Guy again. I already like Winter Guy, it's Summer Guy that broke my heart." Lindsey said as tears started to roll down her beautiful face.

"Summer Guy is gone." I said reassuringly. "Look, Lindsey, I…" Before I could finish my sentence, Lindsey cut me off saying that too much has happened and I told her that when she told me that she might be pregnant with our child, I froze and thought of a million different reasons why I should not be a father but then I thought of a reason why I _should_ be a father because the baby would be ours. It's pieces of us. "I got so excited that I even went and bought a little size one Red Sox jersey for a player to be named later and a bunch of Red Sox toys! I still have them for whenever." I said as I thought of the day that we could have a baby of our own and I would take him or her out to all the Red Sox games just like my Uncle Carl did for me.

Lindsey bowed her head and said in a quiet voice, "Ben I just got so hurt. Really hurt, and sometimes, when that happens, something inside just shuts off." I couldn't believe it, this really is over. No more Ben and Lindsey, just lonely ol' Ben. "I'm sorry." Lindsey said sadly as tears started to form and blur my vision. "_This is over_. _It's really over_." I thought as the apartment door closed quietly, separating me from the one woman that I had ever truly loved. I bowed my head as I turned to walk toward the stairs and out of Lindsey Meeks' life.

A few weeks passed after me and Lindsey broke up. I called up Robin's husband Chris and asked if he's still interested in buying my season tickets to the Red Sox games. Chris happily agreed and said to meet him at the Park during one of the upcoming games and he'll be there with all the paperwork ready for me to sign. I thanked him and hung up the phone. I then proceeded to put all the Red Sox books, pictures, towels and other baseball related items into a few cardboard boxes to be given to goodwill. I looked at the photo taken of me as a little boy and my Uncle Carl and I smiled sadly as I silently apologized to my Uncle for letting him down and saying that he was right, the Red Sox broke my heart.

A couple of days later, I met up with Chris at Fenway Park during the final game of the regular season before the World Series starts. Al, Artie and the girls were all trying to stop me from selling my seats to Chris. Al even scolded me for agreeing to do this in the first place and that my Uncle Carl would come back to haunt me for this. I shrugged off his empty threat and turned my attention back to the papers. My hand shook as I tried to hold onto the pen to sign my name on the paper. Once I had managed to sign my name on the dotted line, Chris took the papers and shook my hand, thanking me for doing business with him. I shook his hand like a mindless robot, smiling at all the right times and Chris went on his way.

After the game was over, I went back to my apartment and just looked at how empty it was without all the Red Sox merchandise decorating the walls. The only thing that I have left to remind me of the team was the little size one Red Sox jersey that I got for the baby. I gave most of my Red Sox stuff to charity but this was the one thing that I couldn't part with, that and the big green wall that said "Remember the 'Jimmy' Fund". I clutched the jersey to my chest as I laid on the bed and silently cried myself to sleep, dreaming of what could have been.

* * *

I might write a second (or maybe third) chapter to this. Emphasis on the "might".


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's the second and final chapter to this story. Sorry that it took so long to post this. Anyways, enjoy! =)

* * *

*5 months later*

I went shopping at a local supermarket after work to stock up on some food and as I was lining up at the check-out, I could've sworn that I saw the wavy brown hair of Lindsey Meeks. I blinked a few times to make sure that it's not a mirage of some kind conjured up by my subconscious and turns out that it _was_ Lindsey. She grabbed her bag of groceries and was about to head out to the parking lot. My heart was screaming at me to go after her and talk to her but my mind was telling me to stay where I am because she was the one that led me to do what I did by selling my seats to the Red Sox games. If I didn't sell the seats, then every time I go to the games, all that I would think about is what I gave up for them.

I bowed my head as I stood rooted to the floor, not moving an inch as I watched Lindsey take her purchases and walked out of the supermarket and out into the parking lot. I then paid for my own purchases and slowly made my way from the supermarket and out to my car. I drove home regretting that I listened to my head instead of my heart. I should've gone after Lindsey and just talk to her, see how she's been and that if she wanted to go and have a cup of coffee sometime; but I didn't and now I've lost my only chance at getting back together with Lindsey. A single crystal tear started to form in the corner of my eye and threatened to fall; but I quickly regained my composure and drove on toward my apartment thinking that I didn't sell my seats just to get Lindsey to take me back, I also did it for myself because I need to get my own life in order and get some perspective on things. I finally made it home and put all the groceries away in the fridge and pantry. I prepared a small dinner for myself with some leftover Chinese food that I didn't finish the night before. I then turned on the TV to catch up on the news and was just about to get ready for bed when the phone rang. I got a more normal looking phone since I gave the baseball mitt phone away to goodwill. I picked up the receiver and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hi Ben." Came the reply. I instantly recognized the voice on the other end. That beautiful bell-like voice that belonged to the one and only Lindsey Meeks. My stomach did a few somersaults at the shock that Lindsey would be calling me. "H...hi, Lindsey. How've you been?" I asked, trying to regain control of my nerves. "I've been alright, I guess. I've been on a few dates since we ended things the way that we did." Lindsey said in a quiet voice. I instantly saddened at the fact that Lindsey was able to find someone else but she deserved someone who could make her happy. "How have you been?" She asked me back. "Alright. I'm still teaching at the school so no changes there." I said, trying to lighten up the mood. "I also sold my seats to the Red Sox games." I said. "You did _what_?!" Lindsey shouted into the phone. I pulled the receiver away from my ear as Lindsey continued to yell and ask me why I had sold my seats to the games. "I had to Lindsey." I said, attempting to calm my ex-girlfriend down. "It was the only way to…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell her the real reason to why I sold my tickets. "The only way to what?" Lindsey asked, curious to know what I'm going to say next.

"It was the only way to show you that I love you more than I love the Red Sox." There, I said it. Now she knows the truth. "You did that for me?" Came the quiet, watery response. "Yeah, I did." I said just as quietly. There was a series of sniffles coming from the other end of the phone as Lindsey cried. I did my best to soothe her and after a while, she finally stopped crying. "Can you get the tickets back?" Lindsey asked after a moment's silence. "I don't know. I still have the cheque that Chris gave me for selling him the tickets." I said. "Maybe you can give him the cheque back?" Lindsey suggested. "Why?" I asked. "Well, I don't want you to sell your tickets because of me. You _loved_ those seats. They're your Summer Family, your Uncle Carl." Lindsey said. "I _did _love those seats but not as much as I love you. I mean, it's nice to have something that you can be passionate about; but once something more important comes along, then maybe it's time to let that passion go." I said, my voice cracking slightly. "Oh Ben, that's the most romantic thing I have ever heard!" Lindsey exclaimed as her own voice filled with emotion. "Well it's the truth." I said. Once the waterworks stopped flowing, Lindsey asked me if I wanted to get some coffee or have lunch together on Friday. "I'd love to." I replied with a small smile across my face. Maybe there's still hope after all.

Thursday came and went and suddenly, it was Friday. I met up with Lindsey at the restaurant where we had our first official date since the first one didn't go as planned given that Lindsey was sick with food poisoning. We ordered our food and had a nice meal together. We talked about normal things like normal people would and it felt like when we first started dating again. As the waiter came to take away the dishes, Lindsey suddenly grabbed my hand from across the table and she looked me in the eyes and said with a mischievous smile across her face, "I think I have a way for you to get your tickets back." I looked at her like she had been replaced with another person who looked like Lindsey and said, "I used to be in love with the Red Sox because I had nothing else; but I was in love with you so I didn't need any of that." Lindsey bit her lip as she tried to hold back the onslaught of emotions and said, "I know that it's been a long time since we broke up but after all this time I still can't forget about you." I was about to start the waterworks but instead settled for a hopeful smile as Lindsey continued on with her confession, "I still love you Ben; and you loved me enough to sell your tickets, I love you enough not to let you. What do you say we try and do all of it? I will help you get your tickets back and let's try and jerk one out of the park." Lindsey finished with a big, beautiful smile that I loved so much. "That's the most sexiest things that I've ever heard in my entire life." I said as I put my hands on Lindsey's face and brought her in for a deep, loving kiss. When we broke apart, I felt more happy than the day that I got the message from Lindsey at work saying that she wanted to go out with me and the world felt right again.

*2 years later*

Lindsey helped me get my tickets back from Chris who was shocked that I would still want the tickets back after all these years. I gave him back the cheque that he made out to me for the tickets and apologized that things didn't work out. I hugged Lindsey for getting my tickets back and after that, we went on a dinner/movie date and a few more dates after that and on Lindsey's 33rd birthday, I took her out for a nice lunch at a quaint little restaurant and then we went to the park where I asked her to go to Opening Day with me all those years ago. My stomach filled with butterflies as I played with the little velvet box in my pocket, my mind racing with thoughts of "what if she says no?" and "what if she says yes?". I then turned to her and sat her down on a nearby bench and I thought that it's either now or never and got down on one knee. "Oh my god, what is happening?" Lindsey asked in a shaky voice.

"Lindsey Elizabeth Meeks, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me since I became a Red Sox fan and I know that it has gotten in the way of being a normal couple but I know that we can make the best of it. I love you more than life itself and yes, even more than the Red Sox. So will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man on Earth and be my wife?" I asked as I opened the box to reveal a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. Lindsey looked at me with all the love she had, took my face in her hands, kissed me with all the passion and deep love that she has for me and whispered softly when we broke apart, "Yes, Benjamin Thomas Wrightman, I will marry you." I smiled widely as I took out the ring and slid it onto her ring finger, stood up from the ground and screamed out to all who would listen that this beautiful woman standing in front of me is going to be my wife.

The wedding was small but very elegant as Lindsey's girlfriends helped her plan the wedding and the guys helped me plan my Bachelor Party by going to none other than Sin City itself, Las Vegas. It was fun to play at the Blackjack table and to sit at the slot machines but it doesn't compare to going to a Red Sox game surrounded by the people that you care about and just enjoy the ambiance and the sights that Fenway Park has to offer. As I stood at the altar, waiting for my bride to come out of the church doors, I thought about how lucky I am to be able to meet such a wonderful woman like Lindsey Meeks and thanked the good Lord above that I get to have a second chance at love.

Then the large wooden double doors opened and revealed an angel in white with her father at her side, walking her down the aisle. I smiled lovingly as Lindsey joined me at the alter. We each said our vows and put on the rings. It was a miracle that I could follow the instructions from the priest given that I was too busy staring into the eyes of the woman I love and will love for all eternity. As the words "You may kiss the bride" came out of the priest's mouth, I leaned in and just as I was about to kiss my gorgeous bride I said in a low whisper, "I love you, Mrs. Wrightman." and kissed her as the whole church roared in cheers and applause. I then took Lindsey's hand in my own as we ran down the aisle, out the church doors and into a limo decorated with flowers, ribbon and the words "Just Married" painted on the back window. People waved as the limo started to drive away but all I could see was my Lindsey.

We were about to leave for St. Louis for the World Series a few months after the wedding and the awesome honeymoon in Paris. Lindsey was still in the bathroom getting ready. I knocked on the bathroom door and asked, "Honey. are you ready to go to the game?" "Just a minute!" Came the reply. Lindsey sat on the porcelain throne holding the infamous white stick and saw two red lines appear in the little oval result display. She clapped her hand to her mouth as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. She quickly threw the test away in the trash, splashed her face with some water, made sure that she looked pretty and came out of the bathroom. "OK, I'm ready to leave now." Lindsey said happily. "Awesome! Let's go!" I said as we headed out the door and went to the airport to catch the flight to Missouri.

Everything went silent in the stadium. Every single Red Sox fan was on the edge of their seats. It was the final inning and the Red Sox were one home run away from winning the Series. Then, the entire stadium roared with cheers and applause in a blink of an eye as the Red Sox became World Champions. Me and Lindsey were beyond ecstatic as we jumped up from our seats, cheering till our throats were sore. After the game, we went back to the hotel and Lindsey said that she had something to tell me and it would be best if I sat down. I did as she asked, all the while thinking the worst. She then took my hands in hers and kneeled down in front of me and said with a watery smile that she's pregnant and that I'm going to be a father. I smiled from ear to ear, lifted her up and spun her around. I kissed her and hugged her tightly and said that our little player to be named later, if it's a boy, we'll name him Ted Williams Wrightman and if it's a girl, we'll name her Carla Yastrzemski Wrightman. Let's all pray for a boy. Just kidding.

* * *

The End. Reviews welcome and flames are not!


End file.
